Earthbound: La guerra contra Giygas
by G1g45
Summary: Ness es un niño de 13 años, que empieza una gran aventura para salvar el planeta Tierra de la amenaza de Giygas. El heroe busca la ayuda de dos niños (Jeff y Poo) y una niña (Paula). Esta es una adaptacion de la historia original, todos los personajes y la misma historia son propiedad de Nintendo, Creatures Inc, HAL Laboratory Shigesato Itoi y Satoru Iwata †
1. Prologo

**Prólogo – Giygas regresa**

Era una agradable mañana, un radiante sol cubrió a Onett, Eagleland a las 7 AM, en el año 1986. Los negocios comenzaban a abrir, el panadero empezaba a cocinar los panecillos, la sala arcade se encontraba vacía, puesto a que esa hora los Sharks aun dormían. Por encima de las colinas, asomaban dos casas, en una de ellas, se encontraba un bebé con unos cinco meses de haber nacido, acompañado por un hombre, su mujer y un cachorro que en su collar tenía una pieza de metal con el nombre "King". Su cuarto no era muy complejo, dos ventanas permitían que los rayos solares iluminaran la casa, había una lámpara y dos mesas.

Los padres no lo sabían, pero ese niño, jugaría un rol importante, tanto en sus vidas, como en las vidas de cada habitante del mundo. Ambos, se miraban mientras pensaban un nombre para el pequeño. -Ness…Mmmm…creo que Ness es un buen nombre para el- dijo la madre, sin sacarle su mirada de encima al bebé, que sonreía al oír su nombre. -¿Crees que le guste ese nombre?- replicó el padre, mientras metía mano en un cajón - Ponle esta gorra roja-. La madre, al ver al pequeño Ness con la gorra, que obviamente, no le entraba, reía a la vez que exclamaba, -Es muy grande, pero le queda muy bien...- intercambió una mirada tierna con el padre, -No creo que el necesite ser rico o famoso…pero quiero que sea un chico pensativo y fuerte-, la mamá asintió con la cabeza, y se fijó que su pequeño hijo apuntaba hacia la mesa donde estaba su biberón, -Que extraño…parecía que la botella a la que le apunto Ness se movió un poco…o mi vista ya comienza a fallarme-. Ambos rieron, -Celebremos con un desayuno- dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Los padres dejaron al bebé, que se había quedado dormido con su enorme gorra roja, mientras el padre bebía su café y comía una galleta, la mujer miro a su esposo y le dijo –este bebé crecerá como un chico trabajador, justo como tú-. El hombre soltó una carajada, -espero que King no se ponga celoso por Ness- respondió tratando de cubrir su boca al masticar.

Trece años después, las cosas habían cambiado, los padres decidieron darle una hermanita a Ness a la que nombraron Tracy. El papá debió salir en un viaje de negocios hacia Reindeer, Ness ya era un niño grande. Nada, ni nadie, los preparo para lo que el destino les traería esa misma noche, mientras los niños dormían temprano, la madre ceno algo tarde, y se quedó oyendo la radio, esperando el llamado de su esposo. La melodía que sonaba del equipo de sonido, fue interrumpida por el teléfono, al responder, sonrió cuando oyó la voz de su amado esposo, -Hola mi amor, ya he llegado, no te das una idea de lo bonito que es Reindeer, ha evolucionado mucho este lugar, cuéntame ¿cómo están los niños?, ¿cómo estás tú?-, la mujer contestó –Amor, me alegra saber de ti, aquí no ha cambiado mucho desde tu partida de Onett, yo me encuentro bien...te extraño mucho, los niños están muy bien, cada tanto van a estudiar con una profesora en el pueblo ... ¡algo deben aprender!- reía al comentar la madre. Luego de hablar por media hora y tocar diversos tópicos con su esposo, ambos colgaron, cuando la mujer se volvió a sentar a terminar su cena, la música fue suspendida, nuevamente, esta vez con la voz del presentador de radio, -Interrumpimos esta armoniosa melodía para llevarles un reporte especial desde Podnuk, Estados Unidos. Allí, hace seis años, comenzó la historia de Ninten, la única fuerza capaz de hacer frente ante las malignas intenciones de una amenaza extraterrestre, conocida como Giygas. El niño, armado de valor y con la compañía de sus tres amigos: Ana, Lloyd y Teddy, desterraron al malvado alienígena, de nuestro pacifico planeta Tierra. Hoy recorreremos el pueblo natal de Ninten, y veremos que dice la gente acerca de los sucesos ocurridos, vamos con nuestro hombre a cargo del asunto, adelante Tom-.

-Oh recuerdo esto... ¿ya han pasado seis años?- pensaba la mujer. Mientras el entrevistador iba haciendo diversas preguntas, se escuchaba una suave estática, que iba en aumento. –Tom no se escucha del todo correcto... ¿está todo bien allí?- pregunto el presentador, Tom que oía claramente el sonido respondió - Todo se encuentra bien, pero se siente un poco la estati…OH POR DIOS ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!-. De repente comenzaron a oírse gritos espeluznantes y sonidos extraños, como si de una película de ciencia ficción se tratase. Entre el bullicio, Tom logro agarrar el micrófono una vez más, se sentía el pavor en su temblorosa voz, -Esto es perturbador, un monton de platillos voladores han aparecido de la nada, y disparan rayos contra la gente, hay terror por todos lados, las personas se meten dentro de cualquier edificación tratando de salvar sus vidas...creo todos sabemos lo que esto significa... ha vuelto, ha regresado a terminar el trabajo, y ahora la humanidad pende de un hilo. Señoras, señores: ¡Giygas contraataca! GIYGAS CONTRAATAC…- y antes de que terminara la frase, un rayo lo golpeó, se oye su desgarrador grito de agonía, instantáneamente cortan el audio. La madre de Ness se quedó solidificada y asustada, su mano temblaba. En la radio se oye al presentador que luego de quedarse sin palabras, comenta -La repentina llegada de Giygas... o lo que sea que haya llegado, porque no estamos realmente seguros de que fue de lo que en verdad paso allí en Podnuk, es algo inesperado. Esto nos tomó por sorpresa junto con la pérdida de Tom, nuestro compañero. Damas y caballeros, si bien Onett se encuentra a un enorme océano de distancia, no sé si le tomara tanto tiempo al destructor cósmico en manifestarse... su influencia maligna se difundirá, pero debemos estar firmes y prepararnos, porque la guerra contra Giygas acaba de comenzar, sin más que agregar, solo queda desearles buenas noches...y que se cuiden mucho-.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: El meteorito y Porky Minch**

Esa misma noche, en Onett en el año 1999 (199X), Ness y su familia dormían plácidamente. De repente, fueron todos despertados por una explosión que sacudió hasta la tierra, el niño salto de la cama y fue a ver a su hermana, sin cambiarse, en pijamas, golpeo la puerta y vio a Tracy observando por la ventana, -Hey hermano, ¿te despertó el ruido?, ¿te asustaste?- , Ness giro su cabeza, como negándolo -No, solo quería comprobar que todo estuviese bien- agrego, -Oh bueno...¿Crees que mama me deje estar despierta hasta tarde esta noche?...porque no parece que pueda volver a dormir- preguntó su hermana. -No lo sé...iré a ver como se encuentra mama, es obvio que el ruido la habrá despertado-, Ness cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras. En el living, la madre daba vueltas, King no parecía muy asustado, el seguía durmiendo. -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaba, y el hijo hizo un ademan con sus brazos indicando que no tenía la más mínima idea, -No pareces asustado Ness-, -Para nada...quiero ver qué sucede- dijo el niño, -¡¿Saldrás a esta hora?!- exclamo la madre. -...Oh bueno, de todas maneras sé que aunque te dijera que no lo hicieses, hubieras huido por tu habitación...al menos vístete, no vayas a salir en pijamas-, -Si tienes razón mama, de acuerdo- respondió Ness.

El niño se puso su remera a rayas azul y amarilla, sus shorts de jean, sus medias, sus zapatillas rojas, su mochila y su característica gorra de baseball. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y al pasar se despidió de su madre, -¡Ten cuidado hijo! Vuelve a casa tan pronto como puedas-, -Si mama adiós!- alcanzo a responder Ness.

Una vez afuera, alcanzo a ver a la distancia, mientras caminaba, un montón de autos de policía, y un oficial lo detuvo reclamándole, -¡Hey tú!, ¡¿No sabes qué hora es?! , ¡Lleva tu culo a casa, rapidito!-. Ness amago con irse, pero lo ignoro, siguiendo su camino hasta la cima de la montaña, donde se reunían más oficiales de policía. Al pasar, vio a otro policía, este solo le advirtió, -Es peligroso ir a la cima de la colina...pero aunque te aconseje no ir, eso no te detendrá, ¿cierto?-, el chico le ignoro y siguió su camino, que eventualmente fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero no por un oficial, sino que el que lo llamo fue su vecino, -Hey Ness! , ¿Qué tal amigo?-, Ness intento esquivarlo, pero termino haciéndole caso, -Sabes cayó un meteorito, e hizo ¡BOOM!, fue un verdadero desastre por un tiempo, yo estaba bien porque yo siempre como ajo y trabajo duro para hacer más fuerte mi cuerpo. Aunque los más débiles seguro se hayan desmayado...-, Ness lo único que podía hacer era fingir escucharlo mientras trataba de salir de esa situación, -Por cierto, ¿ya revisaste mi letrero? Escribí ese mensaje yo mismo...ese es mi trabajo sabes...soy el chico del letrero ¿Por qué no revisas mi trabajo? Vaya...me pregunto cuando se irán los policías...-. Ness de a poco empezó a irse cuando Lier se daba la vuelta, su letrero rezaba: He aquí la casa de Lier X. Agerado, cazador de tesoros. El chico pensaba, -Bueno...al menos este hombre me dijo que está pasando-, y los problemas para el no cesaban, entre los oficiales de policía se encontraba su molesto e irritante vecino, Porky Minch, antes que Porky siquiera notara que Ness llego a la escena, un policía en voz baja le decía al niño, - Que bueno que llegaste, Ness...¿Vas a hacer algo con Porky?, porque me está volviendo loco. ¿Ustedes dos son amigos?-, el pequeño negó cualquier amistad con el niño cerdo, el policía le contestó. -No son amigos, ¿Pero no son vecinos o qué?... ¡Vamos, ayúdame aquí!-. Porky interrumpe la charla entre el policía y Ness, -Hey, Ness. ¡No seas curiosito! Estas metiéndote en el camino de los poli...es decir, de los oficiales! Puedes irte a casita, mañana yo, Porky te contare más acerca del extraño meteorito. Estoy bien aquí, ¡pero tu estas estorbando en el trabajo de los oficiales!-. Sin nada más que hacer, Ness se fue a su hogar, y en la puerta estaba esperándolo su madre, -Bienvenido a casa, Ness. No es necesario que hables de lo que paso esta noche...Es tarde, apresúrate en ir a la cama ahora...-. El hijo abrazo a su madre y juntos entraron a la casa.

Pero más tarde, a la madrugada, la familia fue nuevamente despertada, por alguien que no dejaba de golpear la puerta. Ness siendo el hombre de la casa, se despertó a ver si era alguna amenaza, -Alguien está tocando la puerta, ¡Que golpeteo tan molesto!-, dijo Tracy enojada. Al bajar, la madre también había sido despertada, -¡Oh cielos!, ¿Quién puede estar tocando la puerta a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó, -¿podrías ir a ver?-. Al abrir la puerta, el joven se sorprendió al ver que era Porky, quien no espero a que Ness abriera la puerta y ya estaba dentro de su casa, con una mueca de desesperación, su respiro nasal era igual al de un cerdo, de ahí su nombre, -¡Hey! ¡E-E-Escucha lo que tengo que decir! Lleve a mi hermano Picky al lugar donde cayó el meteorito y...-, al ver a la madre de su "amigo", Porky empujo a Ness para apreciar a la mujer, -¡Oh! Buenas noches señora...se ve tan hermosa como siempre-, exclamo mientras reía y hacia su característico sonido de cerdo, -Bueno como decía, la policía que estaba protegiendo el meteorito se fue repentinamente para lidiar con los Sharks...ya sabes, la banda de rufianes locales, parece que generaron problemas para variar. De repente note que Picky ya no estaba, yo culpo a los policías...ciertamente no fue mi culpa en absoluto. Cuando mi padre regrese me dará cien nalgadas, tu eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no me ayudaras TU a encontrar a Picky?-, preguntaba apuntando con el dedo a Ness. Sin otra opción, el niño acepto, -Está bien...si no hay de otra-, dijo en voz baja. Porky, saltando de alegría, le respondió, -Bien, ¡que buen amigo eres! Antes de irnos, sería mejor que le digas "adiós" a tu mama-, y mirando a la madre de Ness como buscando su aprobación, pregunto, -¿No lo cree señora?-. La mujer le rogo a Ness que llevase al perro, -Sé que él no es muy activo...pero deberías llevar a King contigo, también Tracy tiene un bate agrietado en su habitación que podría serte de utilidad-. Ella miraba con ojos brillosos a su hijo, -No importa lo que digan los demás, tú eres un niño valiente y fuerte. Eres mi pequeño luchador nato, llegaras lejos hijo, nunca lo olvides "¡Siempre seguir adelante!"...y no tampoco olvides cambiar tu pijama antes de irte ¿sabes?-. Ness y su madre rieron, y él le dio la razón, -Si es cierto, no podré enfrentarme a los problemas así-. Una vez cambiado, fue al cuarto de su hermana y, tal como dijo su mamá, el bate agrietado se encontraba allí. Al bajar las escaleras, Tracy lo despidió y le dio una galleta, que guardo dentro de su mochila amarilla, Ness despertó a King y le dio la orden de que lo acompañase, Porky al ver que ya estaba listo, salto del sillón y se paró frente a Ness, -¡Muy bien! Tu ve delante, yo te seguiré desde una distancia segura. Antes de irse, el teléfono sonó y el hijo debió atender, se alegró mucho al oír esa conocida voz, que era su padre, -Hola hijo, tu madre me comento que estas por irte... "trabaja hasta el cansancio cuando seas joven...", ¿Has oído alguna vez ese dicho? Solo recuerda que siempre te apoyare, sé que eres valiente y puedes hacerlo. Solo no olvides llamarme con frecuencia durante tu aventura, estaré encantado de oír tus anécdotas...por cierto te deposite $30 en una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre. Deje una tarjeta de crédito que le di a tu madre, úsala para retirar tu dinero del cajero automático y compra lo que necesites. ¡Mucha suerte hijo! Me siento como todo un héroe...es decir como el padre de un héroe al menos *risa*, ¡Hasta luego!-. Y tal como le dijo el hombre, la mamá le entrego a su hijo una tarjeta. Tenía su nombre, su identificación, y su foto. Y ya, con todo listo, Ness, Porky y King, salieron en búsqueda de Picky hacia la cima de la colina.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: La profecía de Buzz Buzz**

El trio se encamino rumbo a donde estaba el meteorito para buscar a Picky, en el camino se encontraron con perros, cuervos y hasta serpientes. Ness tenía la ayuda de King, que atacaba mordiendo, pero Porky no hacía más que esconderse tras de Ness, y en pocas ocasiones, alentarlo. Los niños y el perro eventualmente llegaron a la cima, donde vieron el meteorito, que aún seguía en llamas. Una vez allí King se asustó, y decidió abandonar el equipo, volviendo a casa, entre los niños buscaron al pequeño desaparecido, y finalmente Ness lo encontró, -Porky! Aquí esta!- llamo a su compañero en voz baja porque Picky estaba dormido, -¡PICKY! , ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!- grito Porky. El chico se refregó los ojos, -¿Qu-? , Oh me despertaste... ¡Porky! Te he estado buscando- , miro a Ness y le susurro, -Veras...Porky se asustó y huyo corriendo-, -Si, supuse que su historia no era del todo verídica- contesto. –Bueno, me alegra que al menos esté bien... ¡Hermano! Vámonos a casa, seguro que mamá y papá deben de estar preocupados...Cielos, a veces me pregunto quién es el hermano mayor aquí-. Antes de retirarse de la escena, Porky detuvo a todos en seco, -¡ALTO! Ness ¿oyes eso? Es como un zumbido, Dime, ¿puedes oírlo?-. Ness le respondió que no oía nada, pero al agudizar el oído, efectivamente, había un zumbido.

Del meteorito, emergió un haz de luz hacia el cielo, y salió un insecto que se posó sobre la cabeza de Porky, -¡AAAAAGH! UNA ABEJA, ¡QUITENMELA!- , -Una abeja yo...no soy-, los niños quedaron helados al ver que un insecto hablaba, -Vengo de hace diez años en el futuro, y, en el futuro, todo es devastación. Giygas, el destructor cósmico del universo, envió todo hacia el horror de la oscuridad eterna- . Un silencio invadió el momento, que fue cortado por el insecto, -Pero, escucha atentamente, de donde vengo, existe una leyenda que ha sido pasada de generación en generación. Dice, "Cuando el elegido llegue al punto, encontrara la luz. El paso del tiempo romperá la roca de la pesadilla, y revelara el camino de la luz". Veras, yo creo que ese niño, eres tu Ness, eso creo...-, los ojos de Ness brillaron y por dentro pensó, -¿Yo? ¿El elegido?-. El insecto continuo relatando, -El plan maestro de Giygas debió de haber sido puesto en marcha en algún lugar de la Tierra, si empiezas a confrontar al enemigo inmediatamente, puede que tengas tiempo de combatir las malignas intenciones de Giygas. Hay tres cosas fundamentales: el valor, la sabiduría, y la amistad. La leyenda habla de tres niños y una niña, que enfrentan y derrotan a esta amenaza...luego te explicare más detalles, ¡ve ahora! Y no pienses en el futuro Ness, hay mucho camino por recorrer... ¿entiendes?-, el chico asintió con la cabeza, -Gracias por escuchar mi historia, eres tan excepcional como esperaba que lo fueses, por cierto, puedes llamarme Buzz Buzz-. Buzz se unió al grupo, Porky, que escucho todo (con una extraña sonrisa) le dijo al chico, -Vaya Ness, parece que ahora si estas en serios problemas-, y mirando al insecto le dijo, -¿tres niños dices?...Uhhh, yo no soy uno de esos tres, ¿verdad? Porque no me gustan ese tipo de cosas en lo absoluto...Demonios, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho-.

Ya habiendo encontrado a Picky, los niños y Buzz abandonaron la colina, pero de improvisto apareció Lier, que llamo nuevamente a Ness, -Oye amigo, tengo algo que decirte, solo a ti... ¿puedes visitarme después, cuando estés solo?- , al oír esto el chico puso una mueca extraña como si no confiara en lo que dice su vecino, pero acepto verlo a la mañana. Los cuatro bajaron la colina, pero al estar llegando a la casa de Ness, algo los detuvo en donde estaban parados, una extraña criatura con forma humanoide y cuerpo metálico les cerró el camino, - Ha sido un largo tiempo Buzz Buzz-. La abeja lo reconoció al verlo, -Cuidado Ness, es un Starman Jr., un subordinado de Giygas-. -Has tenido éxito frustrando los planes del amo, pero debes rendirte ahora. Ya no eres un héroe, solo una abeja... ¡Te aplastare como el insecto que eres!- y así comenzó su ataque, -¡PK Fire!- , una llamarada salió de sus manos, Ness y compañía se pusieron a la defensiva esperando milagrosamente que el fuego no los incinere, inmediatamente Buzz Buzz salió a la delantera, -No creas que olvide usar mis poderes...¡PK Shield!-. Un escudo psíquico, cubrió los cuerpos tanto de Ness como el de Porky, Picky y el del mismo Buzz, la llamarada se disolvió y prosiguió el ataque de los niños. Picky era más valiente que su hermano y se sumó al ataque físico de Buzz Buzz y junto con el bate agrietado de Ness. Cada tanto, el Starman Jr. trataba de romper el escudo, pero no pudo hacerlo, logro dañar a Ness dándole dos golpes, y uno de ellos lo lastimo. Finalmente tras tanto golpe, el Starman Jr. fue derrotado. Buzz miro a Ness, -Ufff eso sí que estuvo cerca- resoplaba, -El vino del futuro para matarme, ¡así que no podemos relajarnos! Como habrás visto, use poderes psíquicos, es un antiguo poder, que fue dado a los humanos por otro humano que estuvo en contacto con la raza de Giygas y huyo, esto le molesto mucho...y juro venganza contra los humanos por haber descubierto sin avisar los secretos de los poderes psíquicos, y seguro te preguntas porque antes de cada usar cada poder digo "PK"...bueno, eso es porque PK es "psychokinesis" la palabra en inglés para "psicoquinesis". Y ¿Por qué digo PK?...porque suena genial y ya *risa*-. Ness cerro sus ojos y entendió que su aventura estaría llena de peligros como este, y así comprendió su fuerza, descubriendo él también podía usar el poder psíquico... vio que tenía una herida producto del golpe que le dio el Starman Jr. y concentro su mente, apunto con un dedo a su herida, y se curó. Los demás vieron asombrados como sano su herida. Asi Ness aprendió el poder del PK LifeUp, - Muy bien Ness, de a poco comienzas a entenderlo... de todos modos, ten cuidado. Seguro que te diste cuenta al comenzar, que pelearas con enemigos enviados por Giygas, como también pelearas con humanos con pensamientos malignos, y con animales... que también se están volviendo violentos, culpa de Giygas al influir en sus mentes con sus pensamientos malignos-.

Tras la batalla los cuatro fueron a la casa de los Minch, al abrir la puerta de la casa Picky le agradeció a Ness el haberlo ayudado y trato, junto con Porky, de irse sigilosamente al cuarto, pero fueron atrapados por su madre, la señora Lardna Minch. Una mujer obesa, de baja estatura, rubia, con ruleros, una grande boca pintada de labial rosa, la nariz de cerdo (la misma que heredo su hijo mayor), un largo vestido rosa y dos ojos enormes, -¿¡DONDE MIERDA HAN ESTADO USTEDES?!...Voy a pensar en un gran castigo-. Por atrás de la mujer se oyó otra voz, una más gruesa -Porky Minch, Picky Minch, ¡vengan aquí en este momento!-. El padre, el señor Aloysius Minch era algo obeso, de cabello rubio, lentes, un mostacho, y vestido de traje, -Oh que tal Ness, siento mucho que mis hijos te hayan causado tantos problemas-, instantáneamente, miro a sus dos hijos, -USTEDES DOS AHORA SI ME LAS VAN A PAGAR MOCOSOS, SUBAN ARRIBA, ¡YA MISMO!- grito. Se escucharon nalgadas y llantos por parte de ambos niños, y luego el sr Minch bajo e increpo a Ness, -Seria muy feliz si te fueras pronto. Estoy cansado de que tu familia viva al lado, le he prestado mucho dinero a tu padre... ¡casi cientos de millones de dólares! , bueno quizás exagero un poco. Pero por su culpa, nuestra familia es ahora vive en la pobreza-. Lardna se acercó, -Mi esposo suele ser muy indulgente con los niños, de todos modos los chicos buenos siempre terminan mal, es así porq...- , la señora levanto lentamente la mirada hacia arriba, y noto que Buzz Buzz se había posado en su cabeza, -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! , ¡UN ESCARABJO VOLADOR! , ¡Muere y vete al infierno insecto!- , acto seguido le dio un manotazo que resulto ser letal...aunque fuese alguien que venia del futuro, y manejara los poderes psíquicos tenía el cuerpo de un insecto, y eso, le jugo en contra. Ness se acercó al cuerpo tendido del insecto, -Agh... *jadeo*, yo...fui más débil de lo que pensé, asique ahora debes seguir sin mí...nos...vemos-, Buzz cerro sus ojos y el chico casi rompe en llanto, pero aún no había muerto –Oh...antes de que me olvide, escúchame por última vez Ness. Para derrotar a Giygas...tu poder debe unirse con el de la Tierra, entonces la Tierra canalizara tu poder y lo multiplicara...Hay ocho puntos que debes visitar, has esos lugares tuyos, cada una de estas localizaciones es llamada "Tu Santuario", y cada una de ellas tiene una melodía, al reunir las ocho...bueno, no quiero arruinarte la aventura. Uno de los santuarios está en Onett, se llama "Paso Gigante" debes de ir ahí primero...-, Ness tomo el cuerpo de Buzz Buzz, -Lo hare...buscare toda la información y encontrare mi santuario-. Buzz sonrió y hablo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, -Eres un chico muy inteligente, y... ¡Oh! ¡El dolor!...Creo que ya llego mi hora, pero antes, debo darte algo muy importante-, el recibió una piedra que tenía la forma del planeta Tierra, -Es la Piedra de Sonido, con ellas podrás grabar las melodías que encontraras en cada santuario...de acuerdo, afuera ya amanece, ¿Podrías al menos enterrarme en tu patio? No quiero ni pensar que harían aquí con mi cuerpo...Argh...adios...Ness-. Y asi Buzz Buzz se despidio y finalmente, murió.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: La estatua misteriosa, Onett y los Sharks**

Ness abrió la puerta y la luz encandilo su cara, el sol asomaba por entre medio de dos colinas. El niño le cumplió el pedido a Buzz Buzz y lo enterró en el patio de su casa, golpeo la puerta y lo recibió su madre, -¡regresaste hijo!-, Ness estaba por contarle todo, pero ella lo interrumpió, -No es necesario, te ves exhausto...las madres entienden este tipo de cosas...come un poco de pizza y metete en la cama-. Tres horas después, el chico ya cambiado bajo para volver a irse de casa, la madre lo despidió una vez más, -Buenos días dormilón, ¿Listo para comenzar tu aventura? ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! Mi hombrecito está creciendo tan rápido-, lo abrazo y le dio un beso. El joven entonces salió, y recordó que debía pasar por la casa de su vecino, Lier, al llegar golpeo la puerta y se escuchó, -¡pase!-, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una casa en no muy buenas condiciones, con una cama sin tender y rota, y el piso que era de madera roto y con un enorme hueco por la mitad, Lier tenía un casco y manchas de tierra por todos lados, miro a Ness y le dijo – Solo hago esto porque confió en ti, ven acompáñame al sótano, hay algo increíble-, por la expresión en la cara del niño parecía no creerle una palabra , -Sé que piensas que soy un GRAN mentiroso... ¡pero quizás te llegue a sorprender!-. Dicho esto, el hombre bajo por unas escaleras, y Ness le siguió el paso, había cavado toda una cueva debajo de su casa, al bajar se encontró con todos los elementos de trabajo en una bolsa, Lier le hacía señas con la mano a Ness para que lo siga, y casi llegando, el hombre dice, –Asique, amigo Ness, he encontrado la prueba de un enorme tesoro, un gran motín...eres el único al que le mostrare esto, ven- . Al entrar, Ness vio el objeto, era una estatua dorada, brillaba y tenía forma de humano pero por su cabeza asomaban dos cuernos y en su mano tenía una espada. Ness se sintió algo incómodo al verla, en su mente decía –Algo no está bien con esta estatua...-. Lier explico, -Si esta es una señal de lo que hay más abajo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Mi destino es excavar y encontrar el tesoro enterrado, ve a casa ahora, estas estorbando mi trabajo...y puede que empieces a tener pensamientos codiciosos-. Ness abandono la cueva y la casa de su vecino, bajo la colina y emprendió rumbo hacia el pueblo.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue la biblioteca de Onett y pensó, -Voy a necesitar un mapa, no será fácil manejarme si no conozco las otras ciudades-, al entrar hablo con la encargada, -¡Hola! Los niños pueden tomar prestados solo los mapas en esta biblioteca ¿Quieres tomar uno?-, Ness asintió con la cabeza y recibió el mapa, -Onett no es el único lugar ubicado en el mapa, toda la información está ahí...excepto por las zonas que no estén indicadas en el mapa. Presionando el botón X podrás ver el mapa en todo momento-, Ness frunció el ceño y pregunto -¿El...Que?-, -Oh el botón X tu sabes, ubicado en la parte superior- contestó la encargada, seguido de una risa algo forzada, Ness se retiró del lugar sin dejar de observar a la mujer, caminando hacia atrás. En el camino, Ness fue derrotando animales que se le presentaban. En una ocasión probo concentrarse mucho e intentar dominar la mente de un perro fugitivo, y lo logro hacerlo, haciendo que el animal se durmiera, en ese descuido del enemigo Ness huyo del combate, para evitar lastimarlo y comprendió el poder de Hipnosis α. Caminando logro divisar un cartel que indicaba el camino hacia Paso Gigante, pero al llegar algo le impidió entrar. Antes de entrar a la cueva se encontraba la cabaña del artista viajero, y afuera habían dos personas que no podían entrar, -Esta cabaña fue cerrada por alguien de la alcaldía, fue porque un punk llamado Frank destrozo el lugar...es un fastidio porque no podemos siquiera cambiarnos la ropa y el hotel esta carísimo-, la segunda persona agrego, -Dicen que en la cima de la colina que esta tras la cabaña, hay una huella gigante. Yo no la vi, es solo un rumor...-, Ness pensó que sería mejor tratar de hablar con el alcalde, él podría darle la llave. Así que se dirigió hacia la alcaldía, en el camino se cruzó con un niño rubio que le pregunto a Ness, -¿Vas para la sala de arcade? Si es así cuidado, está llena de Sharks...y ni siquiera yo puedo entrar a jugar-, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al entrar, se encontró con un hombre que protestaba por la cantidad de animales sueltos por Onett, pero Ness pasó de él, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el alcalde, su secretaria lo recibió, -La oficina del alcalde está en el segundo piso. Pero necesitas hacer una cita antes de verlo, no intentes ir a verlo personalmente, te echaran...-, Ness ignoro la advertencia, y al casi entrar, lo detuvo un oficial de policía, -¡Oye! Tú no tienes una cita, el alcalde se está rompiendo el culo para solucionar los problemas de todo el pueblo, se paciente-. Ness respondió, -Pues yo le sacare uno de encima, los Sharks-, -¿Tú quieres detener a los Sharks? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, oh dios, nunca había oído un chiste así de bueno, en el más mínimo caso de que los detengas podrás hablar con él, ¡ahora vete a la mierda niño!-. Ness fue empujado por el oficial hasta salir de su oficina y al bajar, la secretaria con cierta malicia le dijo, -Te lo dije-.

Al salir, se dirigió hacia la tienda, para comprar provisiones con el dinero que tenía, cambio su bate roto por uno de Tee-Ball y se equipó una pulsera barata, y se dirigió a la sala arcade. Su camino fue cerrado por un par de miembros de la banda de los Sharks. La banda estaba compuesta de tres tipos diferentes, los Pogo Punks, que tenían remeras a rayas verdes y un pogo saltarín. El Yes Man, de vestimenta completamente violeta con un diseño esquelético y un aro de hulla, y los Skate Punks, también de remera a rayas, de color gris, un casco con una aleta superior, dando a entender que es un Shark y un pantalón de tirantes marrón. Dos Yes Mens emboscaron a Ness, él pensó que sería una increíble oportunidad de probar tanto su bate nuevo como su poder de hipnosis. Tras derrotar a ambos, Ness se encontró con otro Pogo Punk, y preguntó por su jefe, -¿Quieres conocer a Frank? no quieres que él te de una paliza. ¿O sí?- y por atrás apareció otro Skater, -¿Quieres empezar una pelea, o qué?-, Ness se enfrentó a ambos, el punk patinador se lanzaba ferozmente en su Skate, y el Pogo empujaba hacia adelante, lastimando a Ness. Se auto sanó con sus poderes y acto seguido, entro en la sala arcade y al querer subir las escaleras fue empujado por la espalda por un Skater, -¡Eres tú! TU le diste una golpiza a mi amigo, mejor lárgate de aquí pendejo-. Ness no perdió el tiempo, esquivo sus movimientos y le golpeó la cabeza para acabar, pero no había terminado ahí. Por atrás un Yes Man ataco, e hirió a Ness, -Hey niño ¿quieres convertirte en un miembro?- preguntó. Ness se paró y respondió, -¿Yo? ¿Uno de ustedes? No caigo tan bajo- ni bien termino de hablar golpeo su cara y lo dejo tendido en el suelo, el noto una puerta atrás de todo, y tomo al Yes Man por la ropa y le pregunto señalando la puerta -¿Ahí esta Frank?- , el Yes Man asintió con la cabeza. Ness abrió la puerta y vio a un chico, menor de 18 años, con traje de doble botón, color rojo escarlata, peinado mohicano rubio y lentes de sol negro, que se dio la vuelta y lo miro bajándose un poco sus lentes, -Soy Frank, ¿Y tú eres...?-. Ness se sintió algo incómodo y nervioso, -Vamos, ¿No puedes al menos decirme tu nombre? Repregunto un enojado Frank. –Yo soy Ness- decía el chico a medida que sacaba su bate, -Vaya, ya veo como son las cosas...Ness, ¡¿Quieres detenerme?!- Frank saco de sus bolsillos traseros, dos cuchillos que intentaba empuñar contra Ness, a veces con éxito, otras Ness lograba esquivar y contraatacar. Era una pelea de ida y vuelta, ambos se daban golpes con mucha dureza. Y en un descuido de Frank, que intento acuchillar a Ness, este lo esquivo y uso su bate tan fuerte que lo debilito completamente.  
Ness, herido y desafiante, con la respiración agitada preguntaba, -¿Eso...Es todo?-. Frank, que lentamente se reincorporaba, contesto, - Frank "A prueba de fallas" ¡NO PUEDE ser derrotado!- y también, entre respiración agitada susurro, -Y este es "Frankystein Mark 2"-, y al pronunciar esas palabras, saco un control remoto, y de los arbustos apareció un enorme robot hecho de madera, robot que tenía la parte inferior de un tanque de guerra y arriba su "torso", con sus respectivos brazos y manos, y su cabeza. Un caño de escape trasero y uno en la cima de su cabeza. La batalla no fue tan compleja para Ness, pudo golpearle todo lo que quiso porque al robot le costaba hacer movimientos, y cada tanto debía generar explosiones de humo por sus caños de escape. Pero podía golpear fuertemente a Ness y arañarle. El niño recuperaba sus energías comiendo galletas o hamburguesas que tenía en su mochila, y continuaba abollando al robot, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea; tomo una piedra y tapo uno de los caños de escape de Frankystein, muchísimo humo emanaba de su cabeza. Ness salto golpeo con el bate al robot y antes de caer, se sostuvo del caño para insertarle una piedra más. Cayo al suelo y de a poco fue retrocediendo, Frankystein no resistió y estallo en mil pedazos, dejando a Frank atónito.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Paso Gigante, la primer melodía**

Frank se quitó sus lentes, revelando a Ness sus ojos celestes, -...Esta es mi primer derrota, Frank "A prueba de fallas", es ahora solo Frank "fracaso". Sé que has estado preguntando sobre Paso Gigante, así que te contare; ese parece ser un punto poderoso...algún tipo de poder especial está guardado ahí, que permite cierta gente realizar hazañas asombrosas. Aunque, hay un monstruo merodeando la zona, y ha absorbido todo el poder de ese punto, es difícil llegar hasta ahí, eso es todo lo que se, sigue recopilando información por tu cuenta. Otro dato que puedo darte es que Pirkle, el alcalde tiene una copia para abrir la choza que da paso al lugar-. -De acuerdo Frank, cualquier dato me es útil. Gracias...sé que nos encontraremos de nuevo- contesto Ness con una sonrisa, Frank miro y sonrió, -Te has vuelto más fuerte que yo amigo...tu aventura apenas comienza, ¡Ahora ve!-. Al salir de la sala arcade, Ness fue recibido por una multitud que aplaudía y vitoreaba, una señora le comento, -Estamos aquí para felicitarte pequeño. Has tenido el valor de hacer algo que ni los adultos pudimos, detener a los Sharks. Eso fue una enorme hazaña-, un hombre mayor también hablo, -Este humilde pueblo volverá a estar en paz gracias a lo que hiciste pequeño...no más actos vandálicos ahora que calmaste a esa banda de malhechores-. Otra persona se acercó a felicitar a Ness, esta era la secretaria del alcalde, -Vaya, sí que lo hiciste, por cierto, vengo a informarte que el Alcalde solicito que por favor te presentes en su despacho, desea verte y hablar contigo sobre lo que hiciste-, las personas hablaba asombradas entre ellas, rara vez el alcalde solicitaba a alguien, asique Ness fue escoltado por la secretaria hacia la Alcaldía y hacia el despacho del alcalde, al subir Ness se encontró con el policía que se había burlado de él, este solo agacho la cabeza y dijo –Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda...-, Ness tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y la borro a medida que se acercaba al escritorio del alcalde. Era un hombre ligeramente obeso, vestía un simple traje negro con una corbata roja, tenía poco cabello y gafas negras, y con un tono alegre recibió al héroe diciendo, -¡Hey! Soy el alcalde B.H. Pirkle, encantado de conocerte hijo-, -Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Ness, ¿Usted me ha solicitado?- pregunto respetuosamente el chico; -Si ciertamente...derrotaste a la banda de brabucones. Los golpeaste a lo grande, pateaste sus culos, arrancaste sus cabezas, escupiste en sus ojos e hiciste que se mearan...y también los forzaste a prometer que no hagan más atrocidades por aquí, ¡Gracias!-, Ness contestó; -Oh no fue nada...quizás no hice todo eso, pero no volverán a ser un problema para su cabeza señor. Por cierto, necesito su ayuda, ¿Podría usted darme la llave a la cabaña de los artistas de gira?-. Pirkle sonrió, -Hijo para alguien tan genial como tú, darte la llave podría ayudar a mantener la paz en este pueblo. Pero si te llegas a encontrar en una situación complicada no me pidas tomar responsabilidad por ello, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Que chico tan listo! Soy un hombre muy importante por estos rubros, ¿Crees que soy importante?- , Ness incomodo por la situación respondía nerviosamente que sí, y lentamente abandono el despacho, y la alcaldía. Alegre se fue hacia la cabaña y la abrió con la llave que recibió del alcalde, la choza estaba destrozada, la cama rota y los muebles tirados en el suelo, y había un enorme hueco en la pared y adelante estaba la entrada a la cueva donde estaba Paso Gigante, Ness tomó aire y entro.

Como comité de bienvenida lo recibió un Ratón Ruidoso, un roedor con una actitud muy fuerte, intentaba morder a Ness a pesar de su tamaño y cuando lo logro, también hizo que Ness se enojara y con un golpe de su bate lo mandase a volar, más adelante se enfrentó a las Babosas de Ataque y a los Hormigoides Negros, hormigas con antenas de color rojo y verde, estos últimos fueron un pequeño problema porque también podían dominar los poderes psíquicos, pero Ness se las arregló para ganarles, mientras los derrotaba continuo avanzando por la cueva, en un instante se detuvo, sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual y sentía que un poder gigante despertaba de su interior. Lo dejo pasar y siguió su camino escalando, y al llegar casi a la cima vio un deslumbrante halo de luz que venía de un túnel, pero de repente la luz se apagó, más bien, fue obstruida por algo que se encontraba entre la salida y la cueva pero era cubierto por la oscuridad, hasta que Ness escucho una voz profunda venir de allí dentro, -Finalmente llegaste, esta es tu primera locación de "Tu Santuario", pero ahora es mía, tómala de mí, si te atreves...-, lentamente mientras hablaba, emergía de la oscuridad un enorme insecto semi antropomórfico, era una enrome hormiga gris, pero no reptaba por los suelos sino que caminaba como un humano, y tenía una antena roja y una verde, tal como los Hormigoides Negros; - Soy la Hormiga Titánica, fiel servidora del amo Giygas-, Ness no podía hablar, tenía una criatura tres veces más grande que él, pero atino a decir solamente, -Yo soy Ness...-, la Hormiga rápidamente golpeo a Ness dando inicio al combate, mientras reía histéricamente por el golpe que le propino al chico. Ness saco su bate y apunto hacia el costado del insecto, con éxito. Ness preparaba su Hipnosis, pero ahí la Hormiga se levantó del suelo, -Buen intento mocoso, pero yo vine preparado, para absorber ese ataque, ¡PK Imán!-, como si fuera alimento la Hormiga absorbió el intento de Hipnosis de Ness y contraataco mordiéndole, -¡Oh y eso no es todo niño- decía la Hormiga, -Ve preparándote para que te mande a la oscuridad eterna, porque subiré mis poder ofensivo-, flexionando sus brazos apareció una flecha de luz detrás de la Hormiga, y probo suerte contra Ness golpeándole una vez más, el chico ya estaba por desvanecerse, -Esto es todo Ness-, estaba por dirigir su ultimo golpe cuando de repente, dentro de su cuerpo, la sensación de poder que tenía antes se manifestaba, tuvo un flashback de cuando su madre y su padre jugaban con él, y cuando había conocido a King. Sus ojos se abrieron, y detuvo en seco el puño de la Hormiga, tomo su bate y le golpeo con un impulso haciendo volar a la Hormiga, Ness con una profunda voz, hablo, - ¿Tu creías que esto era todo lo que tenía? Pues crees mal-, Ness elevo sus brazos se concentró y grito -¡PK Rockin'!- moviendo sus brazos en diagonal genero una onda psíquica que culmino en una explosión de colores rojo amarillo y azul, la Hormiga ya se encontraba casi acabada, tendida en el suelo, y Ness aun no creía lo que había hecho, había comprendido el poder del PK Rockin', lentamente se acercó a la Hormiga, -¿Qué...que fue eso?- pregunto con la voz desganada, -Sabes...yo me pregunto lo mismo...Pero es hora de terminar con tu existencia, yo gane, querías que tome el Santuario de ti, pues ya lo tome-, Ness saco su bate y le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, su sangre, que era color verde mancho las ropas de Ness, y el cuerpo muerto de la Hormiga Titánica simplemente desapareció.

Siguió camino hasta encontrarse con lo que tanto buscaba, Paso Gigante, sonrió y miro hacia el cielo, de repente apareció en su cabeza la imagen de un cachorro de perro color blanco, no era otro que King. Luego sintió que la Piedra de Sonido que le dio Buzz Buzz vibraba, la coloco sobre su frente y sonó una pequeña melodía. Luego de eso Ness volvió por el camino y se notaba que su poder se había multiplicado, ya nadie se le acercaba para buscar pelea, es más, las hormigas y los ratones trataban de evitarlo. Finalmente encontró la salida, pero al salir un policía lo tomo de la remera y le dijo, -¡Oye! EL letrero dice "No entrar" ¿no lo leíste?- Ness asintió con la cabeza, -Asi que, lo leíste y no te importo, pero que niño rebelde, más vale que te dirijas a la Estación de Policía pero ¡YA!-, Ness ignoro su advertencia y se fue a un Hotel a pasar una noche.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Brutalidad policial, Paula está perdida**

Durante la noche, Ness sintió como si alguien llamara su nombre, oía una voz de una niña, que clamaba por su ayuda, -... ¿Ness?...Ness, soy una amiga a la que aún no conoces...Me llamo Paula... ¿Puedes oírme?...Ve hacia Twonson...Ayúdame, por favor-, a medianoche, Ness despertó como su hubiese tenido una pesadilla, la frente empapada en sudor, la respiración agitada, se sentó en la cama pensando, -...Paula, ¿Será una de las elegidas que menciono Buzz?...¿En qué parte de Twonson podría estar?, tratare de dormir y mañana buscare respuestas-. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó, desayuno y siguió su viaje, cuando estaba por salir hacia Twonson, vio que varios oficiales de policía custodiaban el área, y recordó que debía ir a la Estación de Policía. Al entrar lo recibió el mismo oficial que lo había visto a la salida de Paso Gigante, -Así que aquí estas, ¡Eres el pequeño delincuente rebelde! Escucha... "No entrar" significa precisamente eso... ¡NO ENTRAR! ¿Entiendes? , y además...-, Ness ignoraba al oficial que estaba exagerando las cosas, lo dejo hablando solo y hablo con el policía de al lado, -Disculpe señor, ¿Por qué el camino hacia Twonson se encuentra bloqueado?- Ese policía no era otro que el Capitán Fuerte, el oficial más experimentado y, valga la redundancia, fuerte, de la fuerza policial de Onett. Tenía un uniforme más largo que el de un oficial normal, su piel estaba colorada, un mostacho y unos lentes de aviador negros. -¿Por qué? Por una emergencia...en este momento los niños como tu deberían estar jugando juegos de Nintendo...de todos modos, ¿Tu estas seguro de querer ir a Twonson?- pregunto Fuerte. Ness le dijo que si, y el oficial le pidió que lo siguiese, lo llevo hacia la última sala. Al entrar se encontraron con otros cinco oficiales de policía, -Muéstrame lo que tienes-, dijo el Capitán, -Ya que la fuerza policiaca de Onett no pudo con una pandilla, el entrenamiento de hoy será acabar con el que derroto a los Sharks, descuida, será entrenamiento corporal, nada de pistolas...Pero no habrá remordimientos solo porque seas un niño. Si logras pasar por mis mejores cinco hombres, te abriré el camino hacia Twonson-. Pronto los oficiales rodearon a Ness, el primero de ellos tiro el cigarrillo que fumaba por la ventana y le dijo a sus compañeros, -Déjenmelo a mí, este es fácil-, ataco a Ness sin previo aviso, y se sorprendió al ver que el niño le esquivo y contraataco, golpeándolo en la espalda y en el brazo. Dos oficiales decidieron atacar juntos, uno mordió a Ness y el otro le propino un golpe. Ness cerro sus ojos y uso sus poderes para curarse y para adormecer a los dos policías, que cayeron desplomados al suelo, faltaban dos. Uno de ellos ataco con una patada voladora que impacto en el pecho del niño, a pesar que haberlo lastimado, este se levantó y con tres golpes de su bate lo inmovilizo. El ultimo policía vio todo esto y dijo en voz alta, -Ah no, puedes olvidarte de mí amiguito, yo le dejo esto al jefe- . Fuerte, que había estado viéndolo todo dijo, -No hay forma de que te derrote en una competencia justa. Así que prepárate para mis "artes marciales Súper-Ultra-Zambo-Mambo-Tango"-, ya en pose de combate, llamo con su mano a Ness, y cuando el chico buscaba darle con el bate, el Capitán le aplico un asimiento de sumisión, Ness logro escaparse cuando rápidamente lo adormeció, pero a los pocos segundos despertó, y salto hacia el frente golpeando a Ness con sus piernas, el chico coloco sus brazos formando una cruz en su pecho, y Fuerte rebotó. Ness había aprendido a generar un escudo de luz, asombrado celebro, y en esa distracción el Capitán golpeo al chico, que casi al borde de perder comió una hamburguesa que le devolvió la energía, y lanzo un PK Rockin' lastimando y derrotando al Capitán Fuerte. Incrédulo por la derrota, Fuerte se paró del suelo y dijo –No creí que lo hicieras tan bien contra la poderosa fuerza policial de Onett...Lo prometido es deuda, dame tan solo unos segundos-, saco un comunicador y dio la orden –Si...Si aquí Fuerte ¿Me copias?...Escucha bien, un niño llamado Ness estará ahí en breve, bajito, tiene una gorra roja...Ábranle el camino a Twonson...Ya sé... ¡Ya lo sé! No preguntes. Solo obedece...Bien, Fuerte fuera-. Al rato ambos salen de esa sala y el Capitán sin darse vuelta le dice, -Bien chico, eso es todo...no voy a interrogarte, pero quiero volverte a ver... ¡Buena suerte!-

Ness tomo el camino para ir hacia el pueblo de Twonson, al llegar al límite, los policías lo dejaron pasar, y fue campo abierto, en el camino comenzó a cruzarse con los Hongos Divagantes Malignos, que como su nombre lo indica, son hongos con pies en sus tallos. El primero fue machacado con el bate, pero el segundo esparció sus esporas sobre Ness, de un momento a otro, unos pequeños hongos germinaron de la gorra de Ness, él se intentó curar...pero su poder psíquico no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitar esporas de hongos aun. Logro derrotarlo, pero sus esporas seguían ahí, aplicándole problemas para caminar. Aun así logro llegar hacia la entrada de un pequeño bosque, que al cruzarlo daría con el pueblo de Twonson.

Este lugar era mucho más grande que Onett, poseía lo mismo que el antiguo pueblo, un hospital, un hotel, y nuevos lugares, como un centro comercial de tres pisos, un parque y un teatro. Tenía un cartel marquesina que tenía el nombre "Teatro Caos" y más arriba, otro, "Runaway Brothers", un par de miembros de la banda estaban reunidos afuera, se acercó a hablar con ellos, eran dos de los cantantes que acompañaban a la banda, Lucky e Gorgeous, el primero era de baja estatura, y como cada miembro de esta banda, llevaban trajes y lentes negros. Gorgeous era alto y tenía un bigote. Lucky hablo, -Así es...nosotros somos los Runaway Brothers. Somos conocidos, pero no ricos. Fuimos engañados por este teatro, ¡Y ahora tenemos tremenda deuda!- el otro hermano agrego, -Somos "conocidos", pero la niña que vive en el preescolar Polestar es el habla del pueblo, quisiera conocerla algún día-. Ness recordó automáticamente la voz de Paula, y calle abajo hasta divisar el preescolar, había un niño parecido al mismo Ness cuando era más pequeño, el chico se acercó al niño preocupado y le pregunto que sucedía, -¡Paula no está aquí! Ella se fue repentinamente, y no se a donde fue-. Ness consoló al pequeño y entro al lugar. Había muchos niños preocupados por Paula, la madre se veía más optimista, creyendo que tenía un ángel guardián. Pasando una puerta estaba su padre, un señor de estatura mediana y rubio, Ness pregunto por Paula, a lo que este respondió, -¿Así que quieres ver a mi hija? Muchos han venido aquí a presenciar sus poderes milagrosos...pero la mayoría son sanguijuelas. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres de la radio o de la TV?- Ness contesto que no, -El conocerte o no solo puede ser decidido por Paula, ella dijo que solo se encontrara con un niño llamado "Ness"- el susodicho indico que él era al que Paula buscaba, su padre subió las escaleras y con asombro y arranques de preocupación dijo –Ella no parece estar aquí. Me pregunto dónde habrá ido, ¿Podrías regresar más tarde?-. Saliendo del lugar diviso el parque, que llevaba por nombre "Parque Ladrón", allí había un mini mercado de objetos y alimentos, entre ellos Ness vio la oportunidad de reemplazar su pulsera barata, por una de cobre. Le informaron que se cuidase de Everdred, el jefe del parque, advirtiendo que podría robar cosas. El tenía un sombrero bombín negro, lentes redondos y negros, pero enrulado, un largo bigote, un sweater naranja con puntos rojos y un pantalón verde oscuro con botas. Adentrándose en el mercado Ness conoció a un peculiar personaje que hizo su entrada, cayendo desde el techo de su casa, con la descripción brindada anteriormente Ness no tardo en caer que ese era Everdred -Hola, si por que no hablamos luego de discutir-. Y sin motivo alguno, intento a golpear a Ness, este esquivo, pero vio que su rival movía sus cejas, y sonreía, Ness lo ataco con el bate, lastimándolo. En la confusión de la batalla se robó una hamburguesa de Ness, esto lo hizo enojar y darle un certero y duro golpe a Everdred, poniendo fin al combate. –Así es yo soy el jefe de aquí, Al Everdred es mi nombre. Cuando salte del techo, me torcí el tobillo. Aun así perdí, eres muy fuerte. Sé que quieres saber dónde encontrar a Paula. Ella se fue a un escondite secreto en el Valle de los Muertos Agradecidos, un niño gordito y rubio y un sujeto raro en traje azul secuestraron a la niña. Dijeron que harían un sacrificio humano con Paula...Sabes ella ya podría estar muerta, ¡así que apresúrate y ve! Cuando termines, no olvides pasar por aquí. Tú solo hazlo-.

Al dirigirse hacia el valle, Ness escucho que unas niñas hablaban de dos chicos, -Ese imbécil haragán del Chico Manzana se la pasa invitándome a comer. Ya que tan científico es, debería crearse su propia comida- decía una, y la otra niña contestaba –Oh yo estoy enamorado de ese inventor... ¡No! no de ese cabeza de huevo, pendejo del Chico Manzana. Hablo de ese galán, guapo del Chico Naranja-. Ambas se quedaron suspirando al hablar del Chico Naranja, pero Ness, pensó que quizás el Chico Manzana no era tan malo, asique descendió en las calles hasta llegar a la casa del susodicho. Su casa tenía todas las paredes de rojo, y los mosaicos del suelo a su vez eran blancos y rojos. Había una pila de herramientas y cosas a medio hacer, un bote de basura casi lleno, una estantería, un balde de pintura, un ratón y el despreciado Chico Manzana, un niño algo obeso con su cabello rojo con un pelo levantado, asemejando su cabeza con una manzana y camisa roja, con overol rojo oscuro y zapatillas blancas, -Bueno, he desdichado un poco las tareas del hogar...Sé que esto se ve como una pocilga. De todos modos, un gusto, soy el Chico Manzana. No he tomado una ducha en días, asique puedo oler un poquito mal...Tengo hambre, ¿Tienes algo de comida?- Ness mostrando gratitud con él, le dio una hamburguesa, luego le pregunto si podría invertir en un invento que podría ayudar, Ness le aporto $300 a su causa, y el ratón le alcanzo un teléfono móvil en forma de gratitud, para que pueda recibir llamadas y de paso, saber cuándo el invento del Chico Manzana estaría listo.

Ness viendo que se hacía de noche conforme pasaba el tiempo, busco el hotel de Twonson y paso la noche. Nuevamente, fue llamado mentalmente, -... ¡Ness! Soy yo... Paula... ¿Me escuchas? Ayúdame, ven a ayudarme. Um, no sé dónde estoy...pero oigo el sonido del agua a lo lejos...Ness, ¡Por favor ayúdame!- Ness oyó la voz de Paula cambiar, como si fuese una voz demoniaca gritar "ayúdame". Se despertó sudando a las 6 AM, se bañó y salió a la calle, encontrándose con el padre de Paula, que corría por las calles gritando el nombre de su hija, llamándola para que volviera.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Las criaturas del valle, el extraño culto de la Aldea Feliz-Feliz**

Ness se dirigió hacia el sudeste, hasta encontrar un cartel al lado de una cueva que decía "Valle de los Muertos Agradecidos adelante, proceda a través de esta cueva". Adentrándose, se consiguió con un Brote Caminante, un simple brote de planta con pies, pero terriblemente peligroso porque sabía utilizar el PK Imán, y más a su favor, pues poseía la habilidad de recuperarse la vida. Pero era relativamente débil, con dos golpes Ness lo acabo. Al salir del otro lado se encontró con una niña que casi se encima sobre él, -Ay ¡Lo siento! , es que estoy cazando hongos, y quiero ese que tienes bajo la gorra, te lo compro-, Ness cordialmente acepto la oferta, y logro deshacerse de la molestia para caminar. Subiendo hacia el nordeste veía un puente roto y un largo arroyo, pensó en que Paula podría estar cerca de esa zona, su camino se vio bloqueado por una extraña estatua con forma de lápiz, asique tomo el mismo camino que hizo para llegar hasta donde estaba, para regresar a Twonson y pensar en algo que pudiese retirar esa molesta estatua. Ni bien atravesó la cueva, se percató de que su teléfono sonaba y respondió la llamada, -Hola...soy el Chico Manzana, acabo de terminar el trabajo de este grandioso invento, ¡Ven tan rápido como puedas! Esta cosa es la bomba-. Corriendo fue hacia la casa del anterior mencionado, y al entrar no había nadie...ni el inventor, ni su ratón acompañante. Afuera estaba el Chico Naranja que vio a Ness y le dirigió la palabra, -Hola ¿Buscas al tan llamado genio de Manzana? Como un verdadero genio que soy te diré que fue hacia el Parque Ladrón, buscándote-. Al llegar al lugar y tras estar un rato buscándolo, Ness se lo encontró semidormido bajo la sombra de un roble, al despertarlo dijo, con voz soñolienta, -Oh...hola, lo siento, estoy un poco extenuado de trabajar toda la noche. Pero finalmente, el Borra Lápices está listo. Esta máquina erradicara toda estatua con forma de lápiz en un segundo. Es increíblemente poderosa, ten es tuya, solo no la uses frente a un lugar que vendan lápices- decía riéndose, mientras le daba la máquina. Luego volvió hacia la cueva, topándose nuevamente con Brotes Caminantes, y al salir se encontró un Pequeño OVNI, platillitos voladores con ojos, pero que resultaban ser terriblemente agiles y veloces. Ese mismo OVNI sobrevoló y golpeo a Ness más de dos veces, y al chico le irritaba no poder darle un golpe, concentro su energía psíquica e intento paralizarlo. Y le funciono, haciendo que el cuerpo del objeto se entumezca. Había logrado aprender la habilidad PK Parálisis, luego se deshizo del OVNI. Camino al lugar donde la estatua le impedía el paso, y coloco la máquina y borro el lápiz.

Cruzo el puente, y llego hasta la segunda isla, donde del otro lado del puente roto había un hombre de traje azul, más adelante se enfrentaría a un Robot Giratorio, un robot de un solo ojo, y con una base hecha con ruedas para moverse, atacaba a Ness con disparos de rayos, y con un rayo especial que provocaba resfriados, para desgracia del chico uno de estos disparos lo enfermo, y pudo curarse con sus poderes. Logro noquearlo, pero adelante lo esperaba otra criatura muy difícil, el Roble Territorial, un árbol que se movía a través de sus raíces, tenía poderes psíquicos. Ness no podía hacer otra cosa que atacarlo, el Roble casi en las últimas exploto en llamas, dañando gravemente a Ness. A pesar de que pudo curarse, hubiera sido peor si Ness hubiera estado más cerca del roble. Caminando más hacia el nordeste encontró una colina, tomando el camino hacia el sur, encontró otra cueva, esta estaba repleta de serpientes, Ness las recordó porque eran las mismas que estaban por Onett, al terminar el recorrido llego a otro pueblo, pero este no figuraba en los mapas.

El cartel decía: "Aldea Feliz-Feliz", pero la gente de ese lugar no emanaba felicidad. El ambiente era bastante denso, algunos tenían sonrisas forzadas, y otros simplemente repetían la palabra "azul" a quien se le acercase. Ness entro a la primera casa y se encontró con una suerte de centro de ayuda, todas las paredes, el piso y el techo eran de combinaciones de color azul. Un hombre en túnica azul lo recibió, -Esta es la famosa oficina de orientación al Feliz-Felicísimo. Cuando obtenga su felicidad, debería visitar la sede del Feliz-Felicísimo. Está ubicada en el centro de la aldea-. No habían dudas, era una especie de religión absurda, y todos los lugareños adoraban al Señor Carpainter, el jefe de esa religión Pero a la salida de ese lugar, un Loco Cultista atrapo a Ness, era alto y tenía una túnica azul con una corbata negra, y una capucha que cubría desde su cuello hasta su pelo, resaltando las iniciales "HH" en su frente; su única arma era un balde de pintura y una brocha. Atacaba blandiendo la brocha llena de pintura azul Ness contestaba a golpe de bate. Más tarde Ness se acercaría a una posada, y muy cerca de allí se encontró con un hombre enmascarado, que decía algo bastante sospechoso, -Ese niño con sobrepeso...nos ayudó a raptar a Paula. Ya sabes, está escondida en una cabaña pasando esa cueva que hay hacia el nordeste... ¡OH MIERDA! Ahora sí que metí la pata. Creí que eras uno de nosotros, era una broma- decía riéndose, -Olvida todo lo que dije-. Ness corrió hacia donde estaba esa cueva, mientras ese hombre enmascarado sacaba un comunicador, -¡Oye! Hay uno que está metiendo las narices donde tenemos a Paula, un niño de gorra roja... ¡No! ¡Yo no le dije nada!...-. Al pasar la cueva y entrar en la cabaña, Ness vio a Paula, se encontraba en posición fetal, dormida en una esquina, estaba enjaulada. Era una niña con vestido rosa, moño rojo sobre su cabeza y zapatitos color rojo, tenía ojos celestes, -¿Paula? Soy yo, Ness- dijo el chico, -¿Tu eres Ness?- contesto con su suave y dulce voz, -¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! Tuve un sueño en el que un niño de nombre "Ness" era mi destino. Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero bueno aquí estas, viniste a rescatarme...si eres mi destino-, Ness intento abrir la puerta pero era imposible, Paula agrego, -Aunque uses fuerza no podrás abrirla...Carpainter tiene la llave escondida, cuidado con ese hombre Ness, él puede controlar el poder del rayo. Pero tengo algo que podría serte útil, la Medalla Franklin desvía todo ataque eléctrico, tenla...Derrótalo, sácale su llave y sácame de aquí, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, tu encárgate de patear su culo-. Ness miro a Paula y le dijo, -Lo hare...sabes, antes de llegar aquí, alguien me comento una profecía en la que una niña, y otros tres niños más salvan al mundo de una amenaza a nuestro mundo...oí que tú sabes usar el poder psíquico también, quizás tu y yo somos dos de esos niños que la profecía mencionaba. Aunque lo primordial es sacarte de aquí, enseguida regreso-. Tras decir estas palabras Ness se fue, y se quedó asombrado al encontrarse con su viejo "amigo" Porky junto a dos cultistas y un cuervo, -¡Hey Ness! Estas aquí para molestarme nada más, ¿cierto? Y justo cuando estaba por ser alguien importante en la religión gracias al Señor Carpainter. Tú deberías unírtenos...pero sé que dirás que no, de todos modos me alegra haberme unido. No voy a pelear contigo, pero estos muchachos de aquí atrás lo harán por mí, adiós corazón de arroz- gritaba Porky mientras huía riéndose, y los subordinados se abalanzaban hacia Ness para atacarlo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Rescatando a Paula, la segunda melodía en los Pasos de Liliput**

Los dos cultistas rodearon a Ness mientras el cuervo intento picar sus ojos; el chico se quitó de encima al ave, pero los cultistas se abalanzaron hacia el con sus brochas. Con un chasquido de dedos, Ness los paralizo, a uno le golpeo el pecho con el bate y al otro le dio en la cabeza. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y Ness siguió su camino, volviendo a la aldea y se dirigió hacia la casa en el medio del poblado. Al entrar se encontró con una multitud de personas, todas rezando, Ness se abrió paso entre todos clamando que se uniría a la religión, algunos cultistas no le creyeron e intentaron detenerlo, pero Ness se los quito de encima. Luego de una larga caminata por entre los creyentes, se consiguió con un secretario que grito por el susto que le dio el hecho de que Ness entrase, ignorando eso continuo escaleras arriba hasta llegar al ático donde el Señor Carpainter rezaba arrodillado a una estatua conocida para los ojos de Ness, no era otra que la estatua que Lier se encontró en su cueva. El hombre era de baja estatura, portaba un gorro kipá, pelo corte corona, bigote y barba chiva de color azul, llevaba un traje azul con camisa negra y un extraño colgante, lentes para aumentar su vista y en su mano, al igual que los cultistas tenía una brocha. Ness se acercó y Carpainter oyendo que el niño se aproximaba se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, manteniendo sus brazos y manos detrás de su espalda, -¡Gracias por venir, te he estado esperando! Necesito tu ayuda para hacer este mundo color azul, y cambiarlo en usa sociedad pacífica y feliz, ¿Tu y Paula serán mis ayudantes?- Ness se negó rotundamente a medida que retrocedía muy despacio. Carpainter, con una risa forzada bromeo, -Si no quieren ser mi mano derecha...podrían ser mi mano izquierda- , mientras tanto el sacaba las manos de su espalda y ponía una mueca maligna en su rostro, -Tu existencia es un problema tanto para mí como para mi religión, ¡Desafíame! Terminare con tu patética existencia...-, rápidamente levanto sus brazos hacia el cielo e invoco un ataque eléctrico, que fue devuelto a Carpainter por la Medalla Franklin, provocando que el líder de la religión cayese al suelo. Se incorporó para replicar el ataque a Ness golpeándolo con la brocha, el niño esquivo con gracia el golpe, devolviendo el favor con su bate. Carpainter volvió a caer, golpeo con su ataque de pintura, y a veces podía utilizar el mismo poder que Ness para sanar sus heridas. Volvió a intentar el ataque eléctrico, con resultados fatales, la medalla volvió a devolverle su trueno. Para acabarlo, Carpainter estaba casi acabado, Ness se concentró más que nunca, pensó en todas las personas afuera en la Aldea Feliz-Feliz, en cómo les lavo el cerebro con una idea absurda sobre la felicidad, en como algunos se mostraban descontentos y eran obligados a meterse a algo que ellos mismos no querían, solo para encajar en esa sociedad, Ness concentro todos esos pensamientos que derivaron en un halo de luz que salió de su cabeza, a la vez que gritaba -¡PK Flash!-. Ness había aprendido a dominar el PK Flash. El halo fue dirigido hacia Carpainter, y este pudo ver la luz, abrió los ojos y su mente –Lo siento...en verdad- decía mientras agachaba su cabeza; agrego –La estatua dorada que está detrás de mí...Desde que la obtuve he estado haciendo cosas peculiarmente desagradables. Por favor perdóname, yo solo quería tener una vida normal. Aquí tienes toma la llave para abrir la jaula de Paula- dicho eso, Ness recibió la llave, bajo por donde había llegado, y de la increíble multitud habían quedado tres cultistas, que lentamente abandonaban el lugar. En las afueras nervioso esperaba Porky, que intento acercarse a Ness diciéndole, -Eso fue algo especial Ness...de alguna manera yo también desperté ¿Seguimos siendo amigos cierto?- Ness no contesto, y se quedó mirando a Porky con sus parpados a medio cerrar, porque sabía que el "niño cerdo" jamás estuvo bajo la influencia de la estatua de Carpainter, -supongo que eso es un "no"...- decía Porky mientras se retiraba avergonzado, pero tuvo tiempo de gritar, -Y te la creíste, nos vemos tarado- mientras reía y huía corriendo.

Ness no perdió ni un segundo y fue hacia la cabaña donde Paula estaba cautiva, abrió la puerta de la celda y ella lo recibió con emoción, -¡Muchas gracias Ness! Eres justo como imagine que serias. Estoy seguro que en Twonson deben estar preocupados por mí, la vuelta será peligrosa...pero si combinamos nuestros poderes llegaremos sin problemas. Puedo usar algo de poder psíquico, ¡Vamos!-, ambos salieron de la cabaña y ahí Paula detuvo en seco a Ness, -¡Casi lo olvidaba!, oí que los cultistas mencionaron algo acerca de un lugar al que "el niño con gorra roja" no debía entrar bajo ningún punto de vista...se veían bastante preocupados, deberíamos echar un vistazo-, Ness le pregunto, -Esa información es importante Paula, pero, ¿Estas segura de querer ir? Puede que sea un ambiente bastante hostil para ti-, la niña rio y contesto, -Para nada, seré una niña pero soy muy fuerte, mis poderes solo van en aumento, además podría serte útil-, Ness le sonrió y ambos llegaron a la aldea, donde primero pasaron por una tienda a mejorar su equipamiento para las batallas, y Paula compro un objeto que podría serles útil, era el Tazón de Fideos de la Vida, y luego preguntaron acerca de esa cueva para obtener más información, la mayoría desconocía e ignoraba la cueva señalada, pero una mujer les conto –Jamás tuve el valor de adentrarme en ese lugar, escuche que hay muchas huellas que existen en lo profundo de la cueva que esta al este. La gente llama a ese lugar Pasos de Liliput-. Ness miro a Paula, tomo su mano y juntos entraron a la cueva.

La cueva era ampliamente más grande que la que daba a Paso Gigante. El comité de bienvenida esta vez fue con un animal que, los residentes de Eagleland lo definían como "Topo haciéndose el rudo", pero la gente con cariño lo llamaba "Topo Rudo", la mayoría de sus ataques utilizaban sus largas y filosas uñas, arañaba o las clavaba con fuerza. Paula comenzó a dar muestra de su increíble poder, Ness fallo al querer golpear al topo, Paula cerro sus ojos y concentro sus manos, -¡PK Hielo!-. De la mano de ella, emano un rayo que congelo al enemigo, Ness quedo impresionado por la técnica de la niña. A medida que avanzaban aparecieron más topos, el chico se preparó, pero viendo a Paula tan enérgica, con tantos deseos de batallar, dejo que ella se encargue de cuatro topos, y esta vez utilizo un nuevo poder, -¡PK Fuego!-. Lanzo una llamarada mediana, pero que logro rostizar a los cuatro topos. Dirigiéndose hacia el sudeste, encontraron al Señor Batty, un simple murciélago de color verde, Ness derribo ambos, con un poco de dificultad, pues no resultaban ser un rival de alto rango, pero si eran agiles. La niña se veía emocionada, conforme avanzaba y derrotaba animales salvajes, hasta que por detrás de ella apareció uno más grande que todos, el Oso Poderoso, si bien parecía tranquilo, escondía una enorme fuerza bruta, Ness ataco con el bate, intentaba usar poderes pero no se concentraba lo suficiente, hasta que el oso, con inteligencia le saco el bate. Ness estaba acorralado y desarmado, el oso se abalanzaba con las garras listas para destripar al niño, pero Paula pego un enorme grito -¡NOOOO NO LO TOQUES!-, y del cielo, apareció un rayo que noqueo al oso. Paula había aprendido el PK Trueno, no conforme con uno Paula volvió a gritar -¡PK TRUENO!- y otro rayo caía sobre el oso, dejándolo ya inmóvil, Ness abrazó a Paula y le agradeció, -Muchas gracias Paula, estuve a punto. Juntos fueron subiendo por los desniveles de la cueva, en medio del camino, Paula diviso en el suelo un Caramelo PSI, -Hay que guardar esto Ness, sabes si te lo comes tu poder psíquico se elevara por las nubes- hasta llegar a la puerta de los Pasos de Liliput, Ness tomo de los brazos a Paula, -Escucha, ahora necesito que te concentres lo más que puedas...estamos por enfrentarnos a un guardián, luego te explicare bien toda la historia, es necesario que lo derrotemos puesto que el mundo hoy por hoy está en nuestras manos, Paula, confió en ti...¿Estas lista?-, -Entiendo ¡Lista!- contesto Paula con optimismo. Ni bien llegan ambos a la puerta, se oye una voz aguda pero con tono maligno, -Finalmente has llegado, este es la segunda localización de "Tu Santuario", pero ahora es mía. Quítamelo, si te atreves...- De la oscuridad emergió un topo, pero diez veces más grande que uno ordinario, tenía sangre en sus garras y bajo su nariz, tal vez provenía de alguna victima reciente, y sus ojos eran completamente negros con pupilas rojas, -Me presento, soy el Topo Mondo... la Hormiga Titánica era débil, yo no seré tan blando-. Ness y Paula atacaron al unísono con el bate y la sartén, por desgracia el arma de Paula no resulto tan fuerte, ella se asustó, y se escondió detrás de Ness, que coloco sus manos de manera que los dedos anulares toquen su cabeza y uso el PK Flash para hacer llorar al topo, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas Topo Mondo lanzaba manotazos al aire con mucha fuerza, uno de ellos impacto en el rostro de Paula, dejándole la marca de las garras en la cara, Ness corrió hacia ella y le sano la cicatriz, pero Paula lloraba, se sentía muy debilitada. El chico noto que el topo se había curado del PK Flash asique lo paralizo, mientras intentaba recuperar a Paula. No había caso, gritaba su nombre, le movía los brazos para que reaccione, Paula había fallecido. Ness lloraba con rabia, no podía creer que su compañera había muerto, rápidamente recordó que ella había comprado los Fideos de la Vida, saco la taza de su mochila, la abrió e hizo que Paula los tomase. En cuestión de segundos y ante la expectante mirada del niño, Paula lentamente abrió los ojos, Ness la abrazo y se alegró que ella siguiese bien. Paula de a poco se reincorporo, Ness junto sus brazos formando una cruz y le hizo un escudo de luz a Paula, -Es por tu seguridad- dijo el niño. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Topo Mondo luchaba por salirse de la parálisis, cuando lo logro, Ness volvió a lanzarle el ataque paralizador. Pero no podía, Paula le dijo -¡Ness come el caramelo!-. Paula a su vez atacaba con sus poderes que aun tenia, intento congelarlo pero no le sirvió, quemándolo tampoco, asique intento con el PK Trueno, pero no caía. Ness comió el caramelo, y sus ojos se abrieron, halos de luz emergían de él. Ness paralizo en un segundo al topo, y seguido a eso lanzo su ataque más poderoso, el PK Rockin'. El Topo Mondo cayó al piso tras el impacto de la explosión psíquica que creo el ataque de Ness, y finalmente había sido derrotado.

Ness y Paula celebraron el haber derrotado al malvado topo, juntos pasaron por la puerta donde del otro lado los esperaba el santuario. En el suelo había pequeñas huellas, y una mariposa mágica que se posó sobre ambos. Ness coloco la piedra sobre su frente y oyó otra pieza de la melodía, cerro sus ojos y en su cabeza se proyectó la imagen de el mismo de bebe con su enorme gorra roja. Ambos volvieron a la cueva y salieron hacia la aldea.


End file.
